


Love U

by McDanigan



Series: All About Love [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: All About Luv, Chae Hyungwon-centric, DJ H.One, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Full Moon, Love U by Monsta X, Male-Female Friendship, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDanigan/pseuds/McDanigan
Summary: Future bass and beats of disco-like house music blasted on the speakers, earning screams from the crowd. Unlike the mob at Ultra Korea, this small group of onlookers sipped spiked lemonades from paper cups, slurped ramen, and gobbled galbi either on the sofa or on the carpet of a dimmed out living room, where he mixed music on an iPad he couldn't even figure out sometimes.Among the sea of people, she knew this one is Hyungwon's favorite.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon & Original Female Character(s)
Series: All About Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675315
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Love U

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bearixt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearixt/gifts).



> *hesitates because I don't know how to write in this platform, but...* 
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! I know you're not fond of romances, so that's EXACTLY what I'm giving you for your birthday. HAHA! I hope you don't see this as, you know, **revenge** for agreeing to write **TIME TRAVEL** with me? **IN PRESENT TENSE?!** Psh! Hahaha! Anyway, hoping you get to enjoy some parts of this stowwwy!
> 
> P.S. Put that proofreader hat down! I can see you!  
> P.P.S. Love U! <3

_Simmer down  
I know, I know what you been on about  
What can we do with all your friends around?  
Yeah, I want to, I want to..._

“I’ll start now, okay?”

“Okay!”

“1, 2, 3, 4. Put your hands up in the air!”

Future bass and beats of disco-like house music blasted on the speakers, earning screams from the crowd. Unlike the mob at Ultra Korea, this small group of onlookers sipped spiked lemonades from paper cups, slurped ramen, and gobbled galbi either on the sofa or on the carpeted floor of a dimmed out living room, where he mixed music on an iPad he couldn’t even figure out sometimes.

Among the sea of people, she knew this one’s his favorite.

Hyungwon didn’t usually do an intro onstage when he DJs.

“You know when DJs say things like, ‘Make some noooise!’?” Hyungwon glanced at her with an unamused, almost disgusted look on his face, as he sipped his Iced Americano while sitting on the hotel floor. “Doesn’t work for me.” He paused before looking at her with regret. “I sound like a rubber chicken.” She laughed as he slurped his noodles.

A crowd got what he could offer. This small group got who he was. Awkward intros and all.

Just then, claps were added to the sound of complaining synthesizers, urging his small group to clap with him. The beats escalated, the claps running along with it, one after the other, before reaching the perfect break.

“Hey!”

He jumped right onto the hook, bass boosted on Taki Taki. He took his iPad and danced, holding it high up in the air with one hand, stretching out his other arm as he rolled his body. He looked at her then. Neon lights, rented from a nearby shop, lit the side of his face showing a frown as he ran his fingers through his hair, a gentle smirk playing on his lips before biting it.

She couldn’t help but roll her eyes. What a show-off. He knew he looked beautiful, didn’t he?

The soft, silver hair parted in the middle. The winged creature that were his eyebrows over a pair of bold, brown eyes that can be gentle and brazen at the same time. The perfectly sculpted nose over plump lips the color of peaches.

He looked so beautiful, and he knew that from the countless ways she told him when they’re alone, out of earshot of the staff, or in the car on the way back to the hotel after a broadcast, or before he closed his eyes and surrendered to sleep. He should.

Sometimes, though, while she leaned in to put color on his lips before a stage, she would whisper it, and he wouldn’t believe it. Sometimes, he would whisper a reply in dialect if he could speak past the brush on his face, and he would say something like, “Stop it. You’re making me crazy.”

But she wouldn’t. She would chant, " _yeppeun_ ," until he headed out with a straighter back and a fuller smile on his face. She would get it right through his head if only that would make him see it for himself whenever he looks in the mirror. The fool. And it’s even worse when she catches him secretly paying for somebody else’s bill in a restaurant or when he volunteers to sit on the chair first during hair and makeup to give the rest of the members more time to sleep.

He would just smile at her as if nothing happened. As if he did not do anything that made one hell of a difference.

He reached the outro just then, and the fool was breathless as he sat on the sofa with cheers reverberating around them. The music came back as Minhyuk made his way to the karaoke.

Honey passed Hyungwon a drink alongside an onslaught of compliments on his intro that made him almost spew his drink out as he laughed in that windshield wiper sound she’d always loved hearing from him.

And as soon as Honey left him alone to cheer for Minhyuk, Hyungwon placed his elbow on the arm of the sofa and glanced at her again, his eyes lazy from the drink, his smile mischievous.

“Great job,” she mouthed.

“Thank you,” he did the same.

She smiled. His never left his face as his eyes suddenly felt warmer on her as he stared. He rubbed his upper lip with his fingers before slightly shielding his face with his hand. He ran his index finger up and down the side of his face, seemingly sending a hazy signal.

She frowned.

He glanced sideways at Shownu just a foot away from him on the sofa before he timidly repeated the gesture, now tilting his head to the direction of the stairs as he pointed up.

Her heart skipped and started doing little hops and jumps and somersaults she couldn’t control, when he suddenly shook his head as if to get himself out of a trance and looked away from her, embarrassed.

A smile suddenly crept on her lips. Sometimes, she still couldn’t believe how shy he could still get around her. Around them. It melted her heart.

For a straightforward guy, Hyungwon's the timid type. And it didn't make any sense, but it did with him.

She stood up and without looking around her, she walked towards him, took his hand, and went up the stairs, heading straight to the rooftop.

She couldn't count the times they've snuck out from their friends at midnight just like this. Getting away from people to listen to him talk about those that mattered to him– his eomma and appa, Honey's eomma who had always urged him to eat more, because she couldn't see him onstage, and there was his crazy talent for playing billiards, sleeping, watching romantic movies on Netflix, and had she seen "Love, Rosie"? It's so good, he would say.

Sometimes, he would get her bag, take all the makeup, and try to use each on her. "You always try to make me look pretty," he would say, rummaging the measly contents of her makeup bag. "You don't need this, but I like touching your face, so...." He would say this so seriously, it would make her snort in laughter, to which she would get a scolding for being too playful when he just wanted to get this right.

"Whoah," he suddenly exclaimed in awe, interrupting her thoughts as he adjusted her hand so he was holding hers and not the other way around. "Look!"

He pointed towards the sky as he led her through the night. Everything was the same– the garden rooftop, the potted plants forming a shield from the rest of the world, the sleepy neighborhood that didn't care who blasted music and sang old, cheesy love songs from a living room karaoke. A neighborhood that didn't care about them.

She looked up. The full moon has a faint glow– a different shade of blue, so ethereal in color, she felt goosebumps creeping up her arms. Was it possible?

"You know what?" he asked, quickly glancing at her as he sat on the bench. Others would see him as this intimidating person they couldn't hold a conversation to. To her, she could listen to him for hours and hours and hours. "It sucks. When you capture that moon on your phone, it's different when you're actually seeing it."  
She sat opposite him. "It's high up there for a reason," she explained. "Unreachable things are usually the most beautiful ones."

He grinned. "That's too deep. And cheesy."

"You started it!" she exclaimed as she reached up, taking a fallen eyelash from his cheek.

"Let's play a game. Wait," he paused, and then, "just a sec." He stood up, waddling his way down the stairs. She shook her head. How ridiculous was this arrangement really– her escaping with him in front of their friends, those that became family, and him still getting shy about it.

He returned minutes later with his headphones embracing his neck and a tray of two paper cups and a pitcher of what would seem to be their drink for the night.

“Honey helped me sneak this from Eve noona,” he said as he set the tray down the table between them, pausing as he expelled a deep breath making her laugh. Poor Wonnie.

He thumbed through his phone, tapped a while, tested his headphones, before handing it to her.

“Whisper challenge,” he said, his eyes round and expectant on his face. “You go first. I’ll say a phrase or a sentence. You’ll guess. Ready?”

“O-kay,” she replied and was about to put the headphones on, when, “What’s this for?” she asked, pointing at the pitcher.

“Ah!” His broad shoulders shook as he giggled, finally remembering the rules. “If your opponent guesses right, you drink.”

“Ahh.” She nodded her head, putting the headphones on before flinching. “Too loud!”

He laughed. “Uh- sorry. There. Fixed it. Can you hear me?”

He was saying something to her she wasn't sure what. She shook her head. “Huh?”

He signaled, “Okay,” putting three fingers up. She did the same.

SHINee’s "Good Evening" blasted in her ears as Hyungwon mouthed words. She found herself dancing to the beat, distracted when it transitioned to Key singing in falsetto. She flung her arms and mouthed the words to the song. He laughed as he grabbed her shoulders and shook her, getting her back on track.

He looked so funny as his thick lips moved in sync with his eyes, making him look exactly like Kerokerokeroppi. She laughed, holding him by the wrist. “Again!”  
He mouthed something once more, pairing his words with big, animated hand gestures.

_Without a reason  
I'm going to you_

The beat dropped and she couldn’t help it. She danced to it again.

Hyungwon kept repeating the words, and then, she got it. “Ah! Ah!” She paused, taking the headphones off before answering, “You're so cute I can kiss you!” in one breath.

He gasped. "Really? Whoah. Didn't expect that coming from you. Wow!” he exclaimed in that singsong voice he uses when speaking dialect, chuckling when she pushed him on his shoulders.

“Oh so this is how it works, huh?” she asked, thinking of something to tease him with as he put the headphones on and showed her the music playing.

What would piss him off? Ah.

"I. Got. Kihyun. And Minhyuk. For. Make Up. Next. Week."

"EH?!" He took the headphones off and looked at her, "Why them?"

"Cheat!" She reached over for his phone. The song was still playing. "How did you get that so fast?"

She observed as he poured lemonade in his paper cup, his eyebrows meeting at the center as he gulped the contents in one go.

"Who decides that?"

"Kai Bai Bo."

"You lost?!"

She grinned towards him, his face flustered. "It's okay," she said, looking at him as he poured for her. "I'll win you later on." She winked.

For five years she had been there in the background styling their hair, doing their makeup, witnessing fights turn into big ones, sharing in victories, putting up with sorrows.

For five years, they had shared their own little world on that makeup chair, when she couldn't stop laughing at his story of blanking out and completely forgetting the steps to their own song. Or when the poor guy cried and laughed and cried, refusing to leave the dressing room before their Alligator performance when he couldn't get rid of uh– something that was completely saying, "Hi!" in his faux leather pants.

Or when silent tears poured from his huge eyes out of frustration as people left one by one, and she would shield him from the others, pretending to fix his hair. When all she was trying to do was to wipe the smudged makeup dripping like watercolor from all over his eyes.

It was their little secret, and it secretly warmed her that he'd feel this way toward her. Comfortable. At ease. Trusting.

"Drink. You lost."

She smiled and did what he said.

The game went on, and to her surprise, she was losing big time. How could this be? She never lost to Hyungwon except in those silly computer games where you had to either outrun your enemy or murder the keyboard to kill them. Which made her at least third in line for the throne. Minhyuk, first. Hyungwon, second. And then her. The others were just hopeless.

It was her turn again. She'd have to wear the headphones and guess. She put it on before looking at him, eyes completely focused on his lips, waiting for him to speak.

He leaned closer.

"Love you." Maybe it was the alcohol that did the talking or made her dizzy. But why was she able to suddenly hear him?

“Fu– it stopped!”

He pulled his phone up, looked at it, and shook his head with a smile as she showed her a black screen. The phone died.

She hid behind her palms as he burst into laughter.

No one but the moon saw what happened. No one but the moon shared in their little secret. And no one but the moon saw how he turned his phone off so that she could hear.

_But I can't say the word I want to  
'Cause they won't play it on the radio  
But I know you know  
What I mean, what I mean  
When I say that I really wanna_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I don't know, but there's something intimate about writing in the middle of the night about two people, sitting on the bench on the rooftop, just talking to each other. It doesn't have to be deep conversations like _how the world began_ or _why bad things happen to good people_. It can be as simple as two people looking at the moon, laughing at nothing, sharing secrets through smiles and glances, content breathing the same air. 
> 
> I don't know, but there's also something risky (and exciting) about a female character who's as strong as the male lead and a male character who can be as soft and feminine as his female counterpart. 
> 
> It's my first time posting at AO3! No, wait. It's my first time after 2? 3? 4? years to actually finish writing something again. And it's thanks to this girl, Bearixt, whose passion for fictions has drawn me time and time again into different worlds (even in the world of TIME TRAVEL, which, mind you, I DO NOT know how to write. Haha!). I'm sooo excited to read more of your works (and to write more with you)! 
> 
> Also, to those who have reached reading this point, HOLD ON! We can defeat seemingly endless battles. Together.


End file.
